Zombie Chicken (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Zombie Chicken (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |ability = When a plant is played here, this moves to another random lane. |flavor text = Question: What came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie!}} Zombie Chicken is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . Its ability will automatically move itself to another random lane when a plant is played in its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When a plant is played here, this moves to another random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Question: What came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie! Strategies With Zombie Chicken's ability can be considered to be either a blessing or a curse. While that Zombie Chicken is likely to escape from incoming attacks unharmed and attack the hero directly, it also means that the plant hero is guaranteed a free lane to play whatever plant of their choice and not worry about retaliation. Because of this, Zombie Chicken could be considered a poor lead in the early game, when plant heroes are likely wanting to play plants such as Pea Pod and Sunflower. Since this is a Pet Zombie, you can also save it for later to combine with Cat Lady or Zookeeper and buff strength for them. Against This is a difficult zombie to deal with, as it moves whenever a plant is planted in its lane, especially early game. Using multi-directional plants like Threepeater are great for disposing of this. Additionally, filling the lawn with plants can help as it will run to another lane with another plant. Using tricks can help too if the player cannot find a way to hit it directly. Gallery Zombie Chicken statistics.png|Zombie Chicken's statistics Zombie Chicken card.png|Card Earning Zombie Chicken.png|The player earning Zombie Chicken after completing the 4th step in Brain Freeze's Hero Quest Zombie Chicken silhouette.png|Zombie Chicken's silhouette Receiving Zombie Chicken.png|The player receiving a Zombie Chicken from a Premium Pack ChickenAttack.png|Zombie Chicken attacking DedChicken.png|Destroyed Zombie Chicken frozenchickenH.png|A frozen Zombie Chicken Rank_5.jpeg|Zombie Chicken as a profile picture for a Rank 5 player Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Zombie Chicken on the Brainz Premium Pack in the store Old Chicken_description.png|Zombie Chicken's old statistics ZombieChickenSil..png|Zombie Chicken's silhouette ZombieChickenDesc..png|The player receiving Zombie Chicken from a Premium Pack ChickenUnlocked.png|The player receiving a Zombie Chicken from a Premium Pack Brain_Freeze_Hero_Pack.png|Zombie Chicken on Brain Freeze's old Hero Pack Brain_Freeze_Pack.png|Zombie Chicken on Brain Freeze's old Ally Pack Super_Brainz_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Zombie Chicken on Super Brainz's old Ally Pack Super_Brainz'_Ally_Pack.jpeg|Zombie Chicken on Super Brainz's old Ally Pack BrPremPack.png|Zombie Chicken on the Brainz Premium Pack Trivia *Its description references the rhetorical question "What came first, the chicken or the egg?". *Its special ability is the exact opposite of the Dog Walker's special ability. **Coincidentally, both cost 1 to play, both have 2 /2 when first played and both are in the Pet tribe. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, this zombie is the weakest zombie in the game, while in this game, it is stronger than a normal Zombie. *It is the only Wild West zombie to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **However, B-flat is based on the Pianist Zombie, a zombie featured in the aforementioned time period. *Even though three Zombie Chickens are featured in The Chickening, they are not in the same class. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Premium zombies Category:Animals Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies